Birthday Suprises and Other Things
by Thorn on a Rose
Summary: Usagi is feeling lonely and it's up to ChibiUsa and Hotaru to cheer her up by getting her the best birthday present...the Senshi! WARNING: shoujo ai and yuri
1. Loneliness and Hope

Hello there everyone! Here is my favorite story that I have written so far. Of course I haven't finished it yet, but…..that's not going to stop me from posting! Muhahaha! I hope you all enjoy!

**Flamers:** Take your best shot but I'm telling you now you're wasting my time and yours. Just don't read this if you don't like the shoujo-ai. It's so simple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon….much to my sorrow.

ON WITH THE STORY!

"Usagi…" "Hmm…" Sitting there on the window settee staring out at the stars was a young woman approximately 18 years of age in bunny pajamas. Suddenly from behind the drifting navy-gray clouds, the full moon came into view casting its gentle mantle of shimmering silver light on the sleeping city.

However, its full power focused on Usagi and she seemed to transform from a regular young woman almost out of high school to an ethereal goddess made of glittering light. Already pale blonde hair washed out to pure silver, emphasizing innocent baby blue eyes that focused on another girl in the room who resembled her in almost every way except the moonlight left a blush of pink to mingle with the silver inherent in her mother's genes.

This girl was two years younger looking than her mother but was actually about 900 years older. For most of her life she was this short, skimpy little girl who appeared to be 7 to 8 years of age.

We all know how she ended up in the past so I won't go into it but I will reveal that while spending time in the past with her best friend and secret (or not so secret; they haven't told each other) crush Hotaru, she suddenly was engulfed in silvery pink light.

Hotaru and ChibiUsa, needless to say, were absolutely surprised by the unexpected lightshow, but when it was all over they were shocked speechless by the result. ChibiUsa now looked like a 16 year old high school girl instead of her usual 8 year old elementary school self.

After the initial pinching and touching to make sure it wasn't a dream, ChibiUsa literally flew down the stairs of the Outers mansion shouting out for the other tenants and laughing with joy at her long-time dream coming true.

Of course the older Outers were overjoyed and congratulated their little princess. After many hugs and kisses they let her go back up the stairs where Hotaru was waiting with a surprise of her own!

She too had grown up and now was a beautiful 17 year old girl!

Now ChibiUsa was standing in her mother's room trying to cheer her up a bit because she wasn't acting like herself. Swiftly ChibiUsa crawled onto the comforter covering the bed and settled herself against her future mother. Both young women sat there gazing out the clear window at the full white moon.

A small sigh interrupted the tranquil atmosphere as ChibiUsa let out a soft breath and turned to face her loved one.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

Tearing her blue eyes away from the moonlit sky to look at her teenage future daughter, Usagi echoed the first sigh. "Nothing is wrong ChibiUsa."

The skeptical look sent her way made the high-school senior chuckle softly before she met ruby eyes with her own sapphire eyes. "I guess I'm just feeling lonely…Everyone is so busy and…I miss them all."

ChibiUsa gently enfolded Usagi in a hug trying to provide comfort and alleviate the loneliness if only a little. Usagi gratefully smiled and hugged back marveling at how much both her and her future daughter have grown up, since they don't fight as often as they used to.

"All you need to do is call them up and they'll talk to you Usagi."

Silver hair with a golden sheen whipped back and forth as Usagi shook her head. "No! I don't want to bother them. And besides, like I said, they are all busy."

Leaning away from the hug a little, ruby eyes flashing, ChibiUsa retorted. "What are they so busy with that they can't make time for their princess and best friend!"

A small smile glimmered on the older girl's face at the younger girl's indignant disbelief. "Well…Minako is touring the world singing; Rei has gone to visit various Shinto Temples to study; Makoto went to France for chef school; Ami went to that German university studying to be a doctor; Haruka is out racing in the U.S.; Michiru is with her and giving violin concerts; and Setsuna is also over in the U.S. visiting NASA. The only one who is left is Hotaru…and she is your company."

At this last part, ChibiUsa blushed slightly thinking about how great company Hotaru is. Usagi laughed outright at ChibiUsa's love-struck/embarrassed expression. A scowl quickly replaced the slightly guilty smile as ChibiUsa released from the half-hug and glared at the laughing Odango Atama.

When her laughter subsided, with only a few giggles sneaking through, Usagi hugged ChibiUsa once more. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up ChibiUsa." Returning the heartfelt embrace, the silvery pink haired girl mock-frowned in anger then smiled brilliantly. "No problem Usagi."

A quick kiss on the cheek and ChibiUsa went back downstairs leaving Usagi to gaze at a picture of a group of girls bunched together outside under the Hikawa Shrine's sakura tree. All were in their school uniforms hugging and laughing. Two pearly tears winded their way down from sad blue eyes, over quickly pinkening cheeks, and off a quivering chin.

Small sobs shook Usagi's slender frame as she cradled the picture in her hands and fell asleep longing for her friends and beloved guardians. Little did she know ChibiUsa was just outside the door and had witnessed her future mother's sad crying. Wiping away her own tears, ChibiUsa decided to do something….but she didn't know what!

'Hotaru will know what I can do!' At that thought ChibiUsa went to the phone and called up her best friend and crush.

_Ring! Ring! Ri-click! _"Hello?"

The soft voice never failed to calm the pink princess down, and it certainly worked this time. Immediately warm finger of love caressed the sad little princess making her happier and more determined to do whatever she can for her mother.

Just standing with her back to the wall and head tilted to rest on the wall, ChibiUsa didn't say anything into the phone, just basked in the warm feelings. Needless to say Hotaru didn't really appreciate not being answered and spoke again a bit less soft through the phone. "Hello, is anyone there?"

That jarred ChibiUsa out of her trance and caused a blush to appear as she quickly answered apologetically. "Sorry Hotaru! It's ChibiUsa!"

A sigh could be heard on the other side of the line. "ChibiUsa…"

"I'm Sorry!"

"It's ok. Why are you calling so late? Is anything wrong?"

Being reminded of her purpose for calling Hotaru (besides those nice feelings), ChibiUsa became sad. "Taru-chan…Usagi is feeling sad and extremely lonely. And I don't know what to do."

Hotaru was immediately alerted to the seriousness of the situation when ChibiUsa said her name full of sadness and just a twinge of desperation and fear. "Tell me what happened Chibi-chan."

ChibiUsa related talking to her mother and what she saw after she left Usagi's room. Hotaru stayed silent on the other side of the line absorbing all that her best friend and loved one told her.

After ChibiUsa finished telling Hotaru everything, Hotaru know immediately what to do. "Don't worry ChibiUsa. Come over tomorrow early and I will show you what we can do to help Usagi."

Relief and love swamped ChibiUsa and conveyed through her voice. "Thank You so much Hotaru! I don't what I would do without you! See you tomorrow!"

Smiling, Hotaru also bid ChibiUsa a good night. "You're more than welcome! Good night ChibiUsa."

Before Hotaru could hang up, ChibiUsa wanted to say something. Gathering her courage the future princess of the moon told Hotaru that something.

"Hotaru…"

"Yes?"

"…I Love You!"

ChibiUsa promptly hung up leaving Hotaru frozen on the other end, not even daring to breath for fear she would wake up and find this to be a dream. After a few moments Hotaru slowly started to inhale and exhale.

Another 10 and she dared to let the phone move away from her ear. Then 30 total minutes after ChibiUsa hung up, the phone was finally set on its cradle. This entire time shock was the only expression of the 17 year old's face, until the moment the phone was out of her hand.

Then a smile so brilliant and happy erupted as the 3 words given by ChibiUsa finally registered. Following the ecstatic smile, giddy laughter found its way through that smile, and Hotaru ran to her room, grabbed her pillow and screamed into it to release the absolute flood of emotions that had swamped her.

'She loves me…she loves me…she loves me…SHE LOVES ME!'

Over and over again these words revolved in the young photographer's mind, bringing a lot of love and joy along with them. As soon as her emotions settled into pleasant ripples instead of tidal waves, Hotaru heard a voice she hasn't spoken to for a while.

"I'm glad you found your love Hotaru."

The soft, cold, and empty voice echoing in her head belonged to none other than Hotaru's Senshi form Sailor Saturn. Even though the Senshi's voice didn't express her happiness for her civilian self's return of love, Hotaru could feel warm waves emanating from that part of herself kept in a room all its own until She is needed.

A small flush appeared on alabaster cheeks along with a small smile on pale pink lips. "She loves you too Saturn."

That shocked Saturn so much that Hotaru's body jolted and almost fell of her bed. "No Hotaru. She said she loved you."

"That means she loves you too because you are a part of me as I am a part of you."

Saturn just shook her head. Still feeling her Senshi-self's denial, Hotaru decided to prove that ChibiUsa loved both aspects of herself. With that Hotaru went back to bed, dreaming of a silvery pink haired princess standing out under a full moon in a dark forest who was smiling at her and telling her that she was loved very much.

Unknown to Hotaru, Saturn watched these dreams and wished that the future moon princess would love her too, for ChibiUsa was the only one who didn't fear her and even tried to protect and defend her along with Hotaru. Saturn's lonely heart desperately needed such love and she prayed with all her heart to both her guardian planet and to the Moon for such a chance to love and be loved in return. "Maybe she loves me too…"

The end of Ch. 1! I hope you all enjoy it very very very much!

P.S. REVIEW! I always get a warm feeling when people tell me they like my stories


	2. Hope and Love

Here it is….Chapter 2! Rejoice for I have updated and it didn't take months!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon….why are you even asking!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Tomorrow came too soon for the sleep-deprived ChibiUsa who had spent all night swinging back and forth between hope and despair over what Hotaru's answer to her blurted confession would be.

Usagi noticed ChibiUsa's odd behavior and asked her about it but didn't get much of a reply. So Usagi let it go figuring her future daughter would tell her when she was ready.

After breakfast, ChibiUsa told Usagi she would be going over to Hotaru's place for a while. "Ok, but call if it gets too late and I'll pick you up so don't take the bus."

ChibiUsa rolled her eyes but nodded in consent. "Yes, yes. I will."

Usagi mock-scowled at the younger girl. "Brat!"

ChibiUsa just retorted back while blowing a raspberry on her way out the door. "Klutzy crybaby!"

The door shut and Usagi stood there silently then smiled a bit at her ChibiUsa's antics. Then the smile disappeared as the loneliness came back, but she wouldn't complain. Shaking her blonde head, Usagi wiped away stray tears and turned to the kitchen to wash the dishes since her mom, dad, and younger brother Shingo went on a trip to visit a distant cousin.

Usagi had wanted to stay and Ikuko-mama had let her. ChibiUsa also stayed (obviously). It would be another two months until her family came home.

At first it didn't bother Usagi because she had her friends and Mamo-chan with her. Then things started to change.

Mamoru went off to the U.S. to finish his studies and ended up having to stay there for 4 years. Still, Usagi could hold up because of the others. But it seemed like a spark had been ignited and all the other Senshi were also given means to spread their wings before their future duty took over.

Ami was the first of the girls to leave. At the beginning the blue haired genius decided not to go to the German university because Usagi and the rest of the girls were there in Japan. However, Usagi insisted and even saw Ami off smiling. "You need to follow your dreams Ami and to experience life away from home. Don't worry we'll still be here!"

These words went straight to Ami's heart and after she hugged her fellow Senshi and said goodbye, she went over to Usagi and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a long hug in farewell. "If you need me to come back for any reason Usagi, tell me and I will be on the next plane out. Otherwise I will be back within 5 years."

Returning the kiss, Usagi nodded and let go first. Ami boarded the plane and left to find herself through independence.

Next to were Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. They were invited to the United States to race, perform, and interact with NASA scientists respectively. All three decided to go together even though their individual agendas spanned over at least 3 years, depending of how long each decided to stay.

Again the goodbyes were sad but happy. Usagi was surrounded by all 3 women, hugged and kissed goodbye. Returning the affections, Usagi sent them off with a smile. "Have fun while you're there and watch out for each other."

"We will Koneko."

"Be careful Usagi and don't worry about coming to the house. Feel free to drop by anytime for any reason."

Michiru and Haruka kissed Usagi's cheeks one last time then went to wait by the gate for Setsuna. "Please keep an eye on Hotaru and ChibiUsa and if you need us please call and we will come back."

Hugging the dusky woman once more and returning the kiss of the cheek, Usagi watched as the older Outer Senshi departed for America.

Then Makoto got an invitation to study at a famous chef school in France. At first she was reluctant to go but Usage said she should go. And so Makoto went to France via a ship after kissing and hugging her princess and fellow Senshi goodbye.

"Learn how to make delicious food then come back and make them for us!"

Laughing Makoto agreed. "I will Usagi and every meal I make will be like I'm making them for you." At the gateway to the ship the martial artist cook turned back to Usagi and made a promise. "I know you've heard this before but if you need me just cal and I'll be back ok!"

"Bye Mako-chan!"

A week later a talent scout found Minako and she became an immediate hit, and needed to go tour the world. Minako kept to Japan at first but to become world-renown she needed to go out into the world so Usagi told her to.

"I want to see you make your long-time dream come true and I also want to be known as the best friend of a star!"

Minako hugged Usagi tightly for a while feeling both sad and elated that she is going. Then she kissed her Princess's cheek. "Every time you see me I will be singing to you Usagi. Call me if you need me."

With that Minako went out into the world.

Finally, Rei was offered a chance to study at different Shinto temples in Japan for 3 years. Again Usagi encouraged her friend to go and do what it takes to realize their dreams before they have to be back.

"It will be a lot nicer without you Rei!"

"Ha! You won't know what to do with yourself without me Odango!"

After a fierce raspberry war between the Princess and her last remaining guardian, they said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and a hug that lasted 2 minutes. "Anytime you need someone here, call me and I'll be back."

And so Rei left to pursue her dream of being a priestess. And the only ones left were Hotaru, ChibiUsa, and Usagi.

Even though the two younger girls were with her, Usagi still felt the oncoming loneliness threaten to overwhelm her. But she wouldn't say anything, nor would she allow herself to call up the Senshi.

Usagi wanted them to live as normal a life as possible before things became abnormal….than usual.

Little did Usagi know the Senshi didn't go a day without thinking about their beloved Princess and how much they miss her…and secretly wishing she would call them home soon.

Another chapter done!

I hope everyone enjoys this and REVIEW and tell me how you all like it!

Till Next Chapter,

ToaR


	3. Love and Plans

Hello Everyone! I hope you all enjoyed chapters 1 and 2! Now it's time for chapter 3 to make its debut:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon….damnit!

ON WITH THE STORY!

ChibiUsa stood in front of the Outer's mansion looking right at the heavy oak door that would open up to the inside of the enormous house and lead to the one who awaited her…Hotaru.

Frozen in place, ChibiUsa could hear nothing but the thundering of her heart and the rambling of her nervous mind. 'What if's' abounded, demolishing what was left of ChibiUsa's already waning courage. Until, with a tremendous effort, she rang the doorbell.

**KRASH!**

"Ow!"

From inside the gigantic house Hotaru's voice echoed as she put her cut finger into her mouth. Trying to relieve her nervousness, Hotaru had tried to do some chores…starting with the dishes.

'Bad idea!" She thought wryly as she grabbed a band aid on her way to open the door and let ChibiUsa in, only to find the pink haired girl already in and coming towards her with a worried look on her face.

"Hotaru! Is everything alright! I heard a crash and then you yelled out. I was so worried that I let myself in; I hope you don't mind."

Gently the young princess took the bandage from Hotaru's limp fingers and opened it. "Hold out your finger Taru-chan."

Automatically the pale appendage was brought out into view and wrapped in the purple flowered band aid that Michiru had bought thinking how well the color went with her daughter's eyes.

However, that wasn't what brought Hotaru out of her daze that took her over when ChibiUsa had suddenly shown up in front of her. What the 16 year old did next was what jolted the violet eyed young woman out of her trance.

After bandaging the slightly bleeding cut, ChibiUsa looked into unfocused, shocked amethyst eyes, smiled, and kissed the finger gently.

Hotaru gasped sharply at the gentle touch and loving look in the ruby eyes of her princess. "ChibiUsa…?"

Gathering her courage, ChibiUsa leaned even closer to the pale older girl and gave her a hug. "I do love you Hotaru!" Kissing the still girl's cheek, ChibiUsa gazed into painfully hopeful violet eyes and found Saturn watching with equal desperate hope that her wishes and dreams might now become truth.

"And I love you too…Saturn!"

Amethyst light exploded from the dark haired photographer's body, engulfing everything and caressing the silvery pink aura surrounding ChibiUsa, creating a blanket of warmth that sent charges through the future princess's body.

Pale arms wrapped around the small waist and pulled in until Princess and Senshi were flush against each other. Rose pink and jeweled violet light intermingled and twined around the two teenage figures. As a result of staring into each others eyes while so close there were only four inches between their lips.

Four inches which rapidly became zero inches. The kiss was light and gentle befitting their first kiss but right behind the tentative gentleness was the need to give and take as much love as possible. Quickly the kiss became more intense and strong hands gently wandered to sides, arms, backs, chests, and back again in a cycle of exploration neither had made before.

A breathless voice echoed in the hallway accompanied by small moans and erratic breathing. "I love you too ChibiUsa…Princess."

The kissing, feeling, and moving resumed as the girls wandered towards a soft surface where they can sit and stay to continue their exploring of these feelings and sensations…only to be interrupted by the phone's jarring shriek in the mostly quiet house.

Both teenagers glared bloody murder at the telephone which happened to be on the table in front of the couch they had collapsed upon.

Totally oblivious to the evil thoughts sent its way, the phone kept on ringing and wouldn't stop! With an exasperated sigh and a slight growl, Hotaru answered the person cutting into her time with ChibiUsa…man, was the fur going to fly!

'We should kill this person then destroy this thing so nothing will interrupt again!' Even Saturn, one of the most patient and calmest of Senshi, was frustrated. Come on, who wouldn't be! Especially if the one you loved for so long loved you back and was waiting to show how much they love you.

'We can't do that but I will disconnect the telephone when I hang up!' Hotaru reassured 'herself' as she picked up the annoying device.

"Hello?"

"What took you so long to answer Hime-chan?"

Dryly, Hotaru responded. "I was a little…distracted."

ChibiUsa had finally gotten her heartbeat and breathing under control but when she heard that comment she burst out laughing while blushing madly.

Watching her beloved laugh and blush, Hotaru missed the next question until her name was literally shouted through the receiver the 10th time.

"HOTARU!"

ChibiUsa quickly pointed at the phone still giggling. "Oh! Yes Haruka-papa?"

There was silence on the other end then Haruka spoke again. "…Hotaru, who is there with you?"

"ChibiUsa is here."

Wrong thing to say! Hotaru could just see the smirk form on her 'papa's' face. "Ohhh….ChibiUsa's there huh? Well, what was so distracting for you two that it took 5 minutes for you to answer the phone?"

Hotaru and ChibiUsa blushed hotly and Hotaru retorted, "It's none of you business!" Haruka chuckled then shrugged on the other side of the line and decided to let it go…for now. She had another matter to discuss anyway.

"What about Usagi? How is she doing?"

Remembering the original intent of ChibiUsa's visit, Hotaru implemented the plan she told her recently confessed love she had.

"Usagi is not here and neither is she doing so well."

Immediately, three voices sounded through the phone, frantic to know what was wrong with their princess. Hotaru held the receiver away from her ear after the explosion of voices, wincing in pain. ChibiUsa grabbed the phone and told the three Outers of the circumstances.

"Calm Down! It's nothing life-threatening! Usagi is just extremely lonely and depressed…she misses everyone but won't say anything. Even to me."

"Small Lady, why didn't you call us when you first noticed or at least tell Usagi to call?"

"Because Puu, Usagi didn't want to call and I agreed, at first, with her reasoning."

On the other end, Michiru spoke up. "Which was?"

"She wanted you guys to live as normal live as possible and follow your dreams before you had to fulfill your duties to her."

"…"

ChibiUsa continued over the quiet of the older women. "But now she is really feeling the absence of all of you and I didn't know what to do to cheer her up, so I talked to Hotaru and asked for help."

Speaking up from behind ChibiUsa, Hotaru told her parents her plan. "When Chibi-chan had told me about Usagi's loneliness and needing all of you to be here, I was going to call everyone and arrange a surprise for our Princess."

Haruka's husky voice once again traveled through the phone. "What did you have in mind Hotaru-chan?" Speaking to both her parents and beloved, Hotaru laid out the plan for the surprise.

ChibiUsa then asked how the women where liking America. Haruka went off into a rant about the racing matches she participated and won in. Michiru was describing how elegant the concerts she attended and performed in were. And Setsuna was marveling over the scientific things NASA produced.

After they ran out of things to tell their 'daughters' they grew quiet then Haruka once again spoke for all three of the older women. "We're ready to come home…we miss her too."

ChibiUsa and Hotaru both smiled warmly and cuddled some more. "Then get the plane tickets to be here in a week; two days before June 30, and meet ChibiUsa and I at the Hikawa Shrine with the other girls. And no telling Usagi!"

Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru chuckled in joy at the thought of a surprise being set for their Princess. "Right in time for her birthday and yours ChibiUsa. We'll be there!"

"We'll see you in seven days papa and mamas! Goodbye!"

"Try to keep our Princess as happy as possible until then."

"We will Puu. Bye! Love you all!"

"Have a good time you two." "See you soon Hime-chan, ChibiUsa-chan!"

Click

Chapter 3 is now officially over…at least until I need to make adjustments to grammar and that sort of stuff.

I apologize to all of you for my poor grammar….I am working on it and I hope it's gotten better!

Thanks again to all my reviewer…sniff…you guys and gals are the greatest in the world! I love an encouraging word now and then so those of you who have not reviewed…REVIEW! I will be so happy and so will you-


	4. Plans and Meetings

Hello all you happy people you! I'm back and with chapter 4 ready to be read and reviewed! (hint hint)

I hope you all enjoy this and thank you to all my reviewers…you are all great and wonderful people! THANK YOU for taking your time to read and tell me what you think of my story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon…starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight….

ON WITH THE STORY

After the older women hung up saying goodbyes, ChibiUsa placed the phone back on its cradle and leaned back into Hotaru's open arms, snuggling. "So that's the plan. I like the idea of making it a birthday surprise because it can be a present for both Usagi and me!"

Suddenly the pale arms that had rested so lightly around her waist began to move and equally pale hands started to trace, trail, and caress along her small abdomen up to her torso and arms. "That may not be the only present you receive ChibiUsa…"

Feeling a blush on her already pink cheeks, ChibiUsa tried to control her breathing rate as she was gently turned to face sparkling violet eyes. Absolutely mesmerized by each other, they drew closer until their lips barely touched when…the phone rang again!

Having just gotten into the mood again, neither teenager was willing to part and stop. But the phone refused to give up ringing. Over the din the ringing made Hotaru spoke into ChibiUsa's ear leaving the pink haired girl shuddering with the heat that curled from her ear to her lower body. "I think you should be the one to answer Chibi-chan, otherwise I am afraid I might threaten them with severe bodily harm if they ever call again!" Hotaru sounded so serious and threatening but ChibiUsa just burst out laughing and hugged her loved one tight.

"Don't worry Taru-chan, you aren't the only one who wants to maim them for interrupting."

Here ChibiUsa broke the hug but not the embrace, leaning back just far enough for ruby to meet amethyst and the sparkle of a combination of love, mischief, and lust to shine through. "And I do mean to continue after this is over."

The wicked smile positively sent shivers everywhere through Hotaru's body and sparked Saturn's symbol into existence. A crescent moon also burst into life and the girls kissed passionately, for a moment forgetting the incessant noise of the phone.

By time the 100th ring had come and passed ChibiUsa finally found the strength to break away and quickly picked up the phone in an attempt to keep Hotaru from continuing to soon so she could catch her breath and pulse.

"Hello?"

"ChibiUsa? This is Minako. I got a call from Haruka saying that you needed to talk to me?"

Hotaru wrapped her around ChibiUsa's neck and torso when the pink girl had answered the phone, breathing on one of her ears while listening to her person on the other line. Because of this, ChibiUsa had a difficult time understanding or even hearing what was said to her by Minako.

"W-what was that, Minako?"

A long-suffering sigh sounded as the singer repeated herself. Hotaru and ChibiUsa glanced at each other when they heard that Haruka was the one who told Minako to call. Hotaru rolled her eyes and shook her head while ChibiUsa giggled quietly. Haruka was trying to make sure her Hime-chan and ChibiUsa don't have time to get too far in their relationship until she gets back.

"No doubt she will have the others call at various times and right when we least want to talk."

ChibiUsa nodded and blushed slightly at both the words and feeling of Hotaru's warm whisper against her ear and neck, totally oblivious to anything or anyONE else.

"HELLO! Still here! Are you going to answer me or NOT?"

Startled, both pairs of eyes shot open. "S-sorry Minako! Haruka's helping us reach everyone. This concern's Usagi."

ChibiUsa got no further.

"Oh My God! Is she ok? She never called! Do I need to call the others for backup!" And on and on Minako went.

ChibiUsa held the phone away from her ear in an attempt to regain her shattered hearing. Even Hotaru leaned back so her own hearing wouldn't suffer. Finally Minako took a breath and ChibiUsa used this chance to explain.

"It's not like that Minako! Usagi is fine just extremely linely and missing all of you guys."

"…I miss her and everyone else too."

ChibiUsa smiled softly, hearing the Senshi of Love's won feelings of loneliness and homesickness. "Then you'll like the plan we came up with but you need to be here in a week."

Minako looked at her Sailor V calendar to check the date she needed and found an interesting note there just two days from her arrival date. "Hmm…right in time for a certain pair of girl's birthday."

"Yes and you'll meet the others at the Hikawa Shrine then Hotaru and I will come for you guys." ChibiUsa proceeded to inform Minako of the rest of the surprise for Usagi. Needless to say, Minako wholeheartedly agreed to the plan and was excited.

"I'll be there! I can't wait! Heck, I even have your presents already ready because I was going to mail them but this is better! Now I get to see everyone again!"

All three women were laughing with joy that their surrogate family was going to be together again soon. ChibiUsa and Hotaru said good bye to Minako and that they would see her soon. Minako returned the goodbyes and assured the younger girls she would be there in a week ready to party. By time they had finished, they had talked for three hours to Minako on top of the three spent talking to the Outers about what was going on in their lives so far. It was around one o'clock now.

Putting down the phone once again, ChibiUsa turned back to Hotaru with a sly smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Just as Hotaru about launched herself towards her love…the phone rang…and kept on ringing throughout the day until at half past six Ami, the last one to call, hung up with the promise to meet at the Hikawa Shrine in a weeks time.

Everyone had called and right at the worst times possible, according to the youngest of the Senshi. Nevertheless, when Usagi called merely ten minutes later and said that she would be picking up ChibiUsa in 15 minutes, Hotaru 'killed' the phone line and had 15 wonderfully pleasurable minutes kissing and caressing with ChibiUsa before the moon princess had to leave.

On the way home, Usagi noticed her future daughter's flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, and humongous smile that stayed in place all the way to their house.

"Why are you so happy ChibiUsa?"

Smiling even broader as she faced her future mother, ChibiUsa just shook her head. "You'll know soon enough."

"Hmph! Fine! Just for that I'm not sharing any leftover cookies with you!"

"What!"

From there on the two moon princesses bickered and fought teasingly as they got home and prepared for bed. "Night Odango!"

ChibiUsa bounced up the stairs to her room at the top of the house wishing Usagi goodnight. Needless to say, Usagi also said goodnight.

"Goodnight Squirt!"

And the two lunar princesses dreamed pleasant dreams of friends, parties, loved ones, and heated kisses.

Chapter 4 is over! I can't believe it! To everyone who has reviewed or will review THANK YOU! And for those who have helped me correct grammatical errors or info errors DOUBLE THANK YOU! You all rock!

See you all next Chapter:)

ToaR


	5. Meetings and Frolicking

Hello Hello Hello! I hope everyone is doing great and enjoying my stories! Here is chapter number 5! Woohoo! I'm so excited to see the replies for this one!

To my reviewers: you all rock! I can't say thank you enough-!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon…and neither do you so, HA!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Seven days came and went really quickly…at least to ChibiUsa and Hotaru who still had school to go to along with Usagi before the weekend of the surprise party. The minute the bell rang on the Thursday when all the Senshi, excluding Sailor Moon, were to meet, ChibiUsa rushed out of class and into the one right across the hallway.

"Hotaru-chan! We're going to be late if we don't hurry!"

Every eye in class focused on the pink-haired bunny who ignored all others except the smiling dark-haired firefly she had come to get. "I know ChibiUsa-chan. I'm coming."

Packing up her things quickly, Hotaru reached the sliding door where ChibiUsa was standing just as Usagi passed by to pick up the girls. "You two ready to go?"

ChibiUsa shot Hotaru a frantic look to which Hotaru smiled softly and addressed Usagi, "Sorry we didn't tell you Usagi but ChibiUsa and I are going to walk out in the park for a while then go shopping."

Seeing the hard fought loneliness threaten to overwhelm the older teen, ChibiUsa leaned in and whispered into the exposed ear of her future mother. "Dummy! What happens this weekend?"

Scrunching up her face in concentration, Usagi suddenly understood. "Our birthday!"

"Exactly Usagi. We want to find you presents so you can't come."

I wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. Tapping a finger against her pink lips, Usagi thought on an idea of her own. "Ok. But make sure to be back in time for supper."

"We will but…what are you going to do while we go out?"

Looking at her teenage future daughter, Usagi smiled. "It's going to be your birthday too isn't it?"

ChibiUsa smiled back while blushing. Watching the mother and daughter pair interact with each other, Hotaru felt a longing to be with all of the Senshi, but especially the Outers who were what she considered her true family. Even Saturn missed being with her fellow Outers and was happy that they would be here today.

Speaking (or thinking) of that, Hotaru looked at her watch and noticed the time. 'We're going to be late! Better get ChibiUsa moving.'

"ChibiUsa, we have to get going otherwise the stores will close."

Disengaging from her raspberry war with Usagi, ChibiUsa also noticed the time and hurriedly grabbed Hotaru's hand, dragging her out the doors and into the hall. "See you later Usagi!"

"Bye! Have fun and be careful!" A nod was her response.

Waving, Usagi watched them disappear around the corner and down the stairs with a smile and a thought. 'Hmm…I sense something between those two…I think it's Love!' The already brilliant smile broadened into a blinding one at the thought of love between her future daughter and the youngest guardian. 'I hope things work out for them.'

Walking away towards home to drop off her school bag, Usagi tried to decide what to get ChibiUsa for her birthday. "Maybe a coupon saying that she can do what she wants for a day…as long as she doesn't cause trouble; or that cute white rabbit with pink eyes I saw at the Crown or…"

Unbeknownst to Usagi, she was being watched from the shadows of the trees. "Birthday huh?"

"I still think we should have called before we came."

"Princess, it's ok. I do not believe that the Solar Senshi will mind."

"I know Odango won't mind at all! If fact she would probably be very happy to see all of us. But the Outers might not like it."

"Ha! She means Uranus won't like HER being here!"

"Says you!"

"Settle down you two. We are here to see our friends and wish the one who has the birthday a happy one."

The three tallest shadows bowed their heads to the shortest and replied, "Yes Princess." Though not seen through the shadows the Princess smiled warmly. "Now let's go to the Shrine and see if we can find the other."

Two of the shadows immediately stood up with the Princess while the third let its gaze wander after the odango-haired girl who just disappeared around the corner. A gentle hand on its shoulder startled the shadow enough that it almost fell out of the tree.

"You can certainly follow her but don't let her know you're here yet if you can help it."

The crouching shadow smiled and straightened. "Thank you Princess!" And with the consent of the one it was supposed to protect, the shadow dropped to the ground in a flash of light to reveal a young man about 20 years old with black hair short on top and a pony tail in back with mischievous midnight blue eyes.

Clad in a red jacket covering a black t-shirt and black pants and sneakers, he fished out a pair of sunglasses and a blue baseball cap from inside the jacket and put them on. His disguise complete, he looked back up into the branches of the tree above him and smirked. "See you all later."

"Have fun Fighter and remember, don't get caught."

"Be careful Fighter."

"Don't forget to meet us at the Shrine Fighter."

Turning to follow Usagi, Fighter's voice drifted back to his/her comrades. "The name's Seiya." The group of three chuckled and left to go to the Hikawa Shrine.

After leaving Usagi, ChibiUsa and Hotaru jumped onto the bus and headed across town to Rei's Shrine. They talked continually in hopes that there would not be enough time for their minds or bodies to think about how much they wanted to continue getting to know each other. They succeeded…partially. Thoughts swirled with the times spent together over the week before now and the things they had done and places they had gone…not all of them were so innocent as holding hands and were defiantly more heated than kisses! Yet they kept up a conversation on how excited they were to finally see their friends and family again after so long.

Numerous stops later, the Shrine came into view above the treetops. Getting off the bus at the corner, both teenagers immediately clasped hands and ran to the hundreds of steps leading to the Hikawa Shrine. As they neared the temple, they could already sense the power radiating from the holy place and the people within, even though the Senshi were told to suppress their auras so Usagi wouldn't be able to pick them up. They were just so strong that even when they were muting their powers, there was still a presence surrounding them no one could ignore.

Taking a short breather at the top of the long flight of stairs, ChibiUsa and Hotaru took a look around the grounds because the last time they were there was when Rei left two years ago. Since it was spring, all of the trees were green and in bloom, their branches swaying in the gentle breeze. The stone pathway was swept clean and invited visitors to go up and offer respect to the gods. Everything was kept clean but still had the natural feel the old temple always had.

ChibiUsa let out a sigh of contentment and leaned into Hotaru who hugged the pink princess. "It feels so nice to be back at the Shrine."

"Yes it does. And even better to know that the others are or will be here soon."

One more minute passed as the teenagers cuddled, and then ChibiUsa broke away and started towards the house part of the Shrine where Rei lived with her Grandpa. Hotaru was just behind ChibiUsa when a pair of strong arms cam out of nowhere and hugged the startled photographer.

"Hime-chan!"

It didn't take any time at all for Hotaru to place the voice and turn in the hug to hug back even more fiercely. "Haruka-papa!"

"Oh! I missed you Hotaru! How was school?"

Getting set down after receiving a kiss on the cheek, Hotaru saw Michiru and Setsuna behind Haruka with loving smiles on their faces waiting to get closer to their daughter to greet her. Forgetting all about Haruka's question concerning school, Hotaru rushed towards her mothers calling their names with small tears of happiness making tracks down her face.

"Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mama!"

"Hotaru!"

Pale arms were flung around both older women who hugged back just as intensely. "We missed you Firefly." Hiding her face from everyone so they wouldn't see her relieved tears at having her family back, Hotaru held on tight to them. "I missed all of you too!"

All three older women enfolded their daughter and youngest of their group so she couldn't be seen accept for the top of her head.

ChibiUsa watched the reunion with a smile but felt a pang in her heart. 'I miss mama and papa.' As if to answer that thought, ChibiUsa found herself surrounded by four young women about 19 years old each who all gave her a big hug and kiss in greeting.

"ChibiUsa!"

"It's great to see you again ChibiUsa!"

"How have things been in school?"

"You haven't had youma trouble lately have you?"

Minako, Makoto, Ai and Rei all hugged and kissed the cheek of their not-so little princess, who in turn, returned the favor with a few tears which were quickly whisked away in the embrace of her mother's Senshi and her friends.

The first to break away was Rei as she opened the sliding door that led into the house. "Well! Are you coming in or Not!"

Everyone broke out in laughter at the fire Senshi's prickly attitude that disguised a tender and fiercely loyal heart.

"Same old Rei-chan! Always with a fire lit beneath her!"

Fiery lavender locked onto mischievous sky blue and the miko took a step towards the singer who challenged her by also taking a step forward. Coming closer to each other one step at a time, they were finally nose to nose and the other Senshi watched totally amused…from a safe distance in case the fur started to fly!

"I'll light a fire under you Minako if you're not careful!"

The blond laughed and flirted outrageously back, having missed this so much while they were all apart, and 'fueling the fire' so to speak to make up for lost time.

"It won't be as hot as the one I could light IN you Rei!" And just for a moment a glow surrounded the beautiful blond singer, showing the image of a goddess so beautiful as to make the sun dim in brilliance.

Being so close, Rei was the one most affected. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped just as much as the other Senshi's, but she felt such hot fire licking through her body with just one hooded look from the Princess of Venus that she was shaking with pleasure. In an instant, Minako once again stood in front of the affected miko, watching with a sexy smirk on her face as Rei tried to calm herself down.

This time the glare was murderous in its intent as Rei returned the effect of pleasure from Venus with the fiery passion of Mars. Instead of gold, crimson red shown and the Martian Princess's image appeared over Rei. The dark haired beauty contrasted the blond of Venus but was no less stunning as everyone was just as awestruck and turned on as they were when Venus showed.

Minako's breath caught in her throat as Mars turned her lavender gaze to the beribboned blond, and she lost that breath. Worse and yet even better, Minako felt weak in the knees when the famous Mars smirk was directed towards her. "You should know better than to challenge me in a contest of beauty Venus." Here, Mars leaned closer to Minako and stared right into the pleasure hazed blue eyes to find Venus and tease her. "For you know I was the only one to ever tie with you in that contest."

Then Mars was gone and Rei was there…smirking! Before either of them could start again when Minako finally reaffirmed her body was still on earth, Ami stepped forward towards the door situated between the two and went in without saying anything, leaving the door open as an invite for the others. Makoto chuckled and followed the short bluenette, and then all the other Senshi came in too, smiling and smirking.


	6. Frolicking and Shockes

Hello Hello Hello! I'm back after a grueling week of essays, homework, and tests- Isn't life GRAND?

Anyway, back to better thoughts :) I am now updating "Birthday Surprises and Other Things" with Chapter 6! Celebration time!

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and that you will all check out my new Sailor Moon story "Changes and Traveling Time" I promise it's good!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon…so stop asking for my autograph!

ON WITH THE STORY

Setting down inside the room belonging to Rei, the Senshi all turned to look at ChibiUsa and Hotaru who both sent slightly scolding looks at Rei and Minako. "You guys do realize that in letting loose your powers, even only for a moment, will tip Usagi off to your presence here and ruin the surprise if you're not more careful?"

Minako and Rei had the grace to look a little sheepish at ChibiUsa's words but Michiru came to their defense. "It was for such a short time, it wouldn't feel so big or strong and she might not have noticed."

Black shoulder length hair swished back and forth as Hotaru shook her head. "Not with the way she has been reaching out to all of you, and the absence of your powers just sharpens her sensitivity to them."

"Then we are in trouble aren't we Hime-chan."

Before Hotaru could answer Haruka, Setsuna interrupted.

"Not necessarily Haruka. Hotaru put up a shield when Venus and Mars made an appearance; so our Princess would have only felt her power, not theirs."

Makoto scowled a bit in worry. "Then doesn't that mean she will come anyway if only to check up on Hotaru and ChibiUsa?"

Sitting across from the cook, ChibiUsa piped up.

"Well, not really because I spiked my energy just a bit at the same time as Hotaru."

Rei's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "How does that make Usagi not worry?"

Realizing what she had just said, ChibiUsa glanced sidelong at Hotaru and both blushed enough they were practically glowing. Minako caught on pretty quick!

"Oh Ho! I get it! You naughty girls you! And to think I felt _That_ all the way in England!"

This caused an eruption of blood and ChibiUsa pushed her face into Hotaru's hair while leaning into her arms. Hotaru was no better; her face was as red as ChibiUsa's ruby eyes, and she had nowhere to hide except to tilt her head and allow her hair to fall in front of her face.

All the while the other Senshi switched back and forth between watching the two blushing teenagers ad the madly giggling superstar.

"What's going on you three?"

Haruka's husky voice only escalated both the blushing and the giggling, until Ami took a hold of Minako and whispered something softly in her ear. As if turning off a switch, the laughing stopped and Minako's eyes widened in startlement with a stain of red appearing across her cheeks.

Moving back to her place right beside Makoto on the ground in front of the bed, Ami wore a satisfied smile with she flashed at the tall brunette on her left. Makoto smiled back even though she didn't know what was behind that strange smile. It was nice however, a warm feeling traveled through her body to settle in her abdomen, and Makoto hoped Ami would smile at her more.

This thought startled her. 'What a weird thought. I mean seeing her smile is great, she looks so cute, but why do I feel this way and want her smile at me like that more often?'

While Makoto was pondering on her reaction to Ami, Haruka and Rei were bugging the younger girls and Minako to tell them what had just gone on. Minako recovered from her shock at Ami's words and answered Rei's questions, but not before shooting Ami an inquiring glance to which the dark blue haired genius just smiled to.

"I think you all know what I'm talking about. Remember just a few nights ago that surge of energy on the edges of your senses?"

Ami and Michiru nodded. "I tried to analyze it with my computer, but the energy was too much."

"I looked into my Mirror but the only thing I saw was a strong, small pink and silver light pulsing in the violet darkness."

Rei built upon the doctor's and violinist's observations and the data they gathered. "I sensed no danger when I gazed into the Fire and the only thing that showed was…a heart."

The blushing teenagers couldn't stop their satisfied, yet embarrassed smiles and the Senshi all noticed.

Haruka spoke up first, suspicion obvious in her voice. "Hotaru-chan…do you know anything about that surge of energy we felt?"

Hotaru glanced in askance at ChibiUsa who thought for a moment then shrugged shyly. "They may as well know, don't you think Hotaru?"

A small smile crossed Hotaru's face. "Yes. And besides if Minako knows so will the whole world soon!"

"HEY! I'm not THAT bad!...am I?"

Everyone laughed at the blonde's indignant outburst then settled down to hear ChibiUsa and Hotaru's explanations.

"Obviously, Minako figured out what that energy you felt was and the readings Ami, Michiru, and Rei did give clues as to the reasons for such an enormous amount of energy."

Hotaru took up where ChibiUsa left off.

"The energy was ours; ChibiUsa's and mine."

"But what was going on that required so much energy?" Beside Makoto, Ami spoke up. "More to the point what were you two doing?"

The girls being questioned stayed silent; too embarrassed to say anything. Minako, sensing their discomfort, then nodded and clapped her hands together as she got up and walked over to sit down next to the two girls.

"Alright! Let's play the question game so the others can make their own decisions without you two having to say anything other than yes or no, ok?"

ChibiUsa and Hotaru hugged the blue eyed singer tight. "Thanks Minako!" "We can do that!"

Returning the hugs, Minako then pointed to Rei. "You go first Rei-chan and No bluntly asking them to tell anything besides a yes or no!"

Nodding, Rei agreed. "Ok then…you _two_ were the cause of the energies we felt right?"

"Yes."

Rei now nodded to Setsuna who had caught her eye so she could ask a question. "Was the releasing of your energies because of a Youma you fought?"

"No."

Setsuna looked around then indicated Michiru to go ahead. "It is safe to assume you two were together at the time?"

Now the teens were starting to feel lightheaded from the blood constantly running to their faces. "Yes."

Now, Ami had pretty much pieced together a very possible explanation from her observations of the two youngest Senshi during the questioning, but needed to lead the questions towards that subject to confirm her suspicion.

"May I go next Michiru?"

Seeing the calculating look in the doctor's sapphire eyes, Michiru knew that Ami was on to something so she nodded and picked Ami.

"Were your energies released because you felt a particularly strong feeling?"

Again with the red color! "…Yes."

Setsuna immediately perked up and narrowed her eyes in analysis of the thought that question implied and the answer that the teens gave. No one but Michiru, Ami, and Minako noticed Setsuna's realization as she smiled and that sparked Michiru's. Slowly, she too smiled lovingly and started to think of how much her daughter and little Princess have grown up.

The others, however, still didn't know what happened, so Makoto nudged Ami and shot her a questioning look. Ami nodded. Emerald eyes focused on the two girls under scrutiny.

"Was it fear?"

"NO!"

Glad that the girls didn't have anything to be afraid of, Makoto smiled and passed the question on to Haruka who had lifted her eyebrow in question. "Was it a bad feeling of any kind?"

Darn those blushes! "Noooo..."

Finally, a glimmer of what might have happened struck Rei. Startled from the thought, she looked from Minako to Ami then Michiru and Setsuna. All of them smiled, and she smiled back.

'So that's what happened! No WONDER we felt the effects!'

Gazing at all of her friends, the Miko then wondered what it would be like to not have to worry about how much strength she would have to hold back or how old she would get if she was with another Senshi.

'Hmmm…it would be nice but I know they would freak out and say no if I ask.'

Little did Rei know.

Meanwhile Haruka was waving her hands and calling the priestess' name to get her attention.

"REI!"

"Oh! Sorry, I was…thinking a moment."

Looking skeptical, Haruka just nodded. "Your turn to ask."

"Ok."

'How can I end this without being too blunt…? What am I TALKING about! I'm not going to wait for the answer if I already have guessed it!'

So Rei focused fiery lavender eyes on ChibiUsa and Hotaru and bluntly asked what she had guessed as true.

"Did you two have Sex?"

Jaws dropped all around at Rei's question; even those who already knew the answer that what caused the massive energy release.

"WHAT!"

"How can you ask that of my Hime-chan? What made you ask that?"

Needless to say Haruka was on the warpath at the thought of her innocent daughter doing something like that when she was so young.

However, Haruka failed to notice that her daughter wasn't really that young anymore and that she was indeed in love.

Hotaru's velvet voice broke through Haruka's rants and the other Senshi's ramblings.

"Yes!"

And Silence reigned.


	7. Shocks and Longing

OMG! Is this…could it be…YES! It's an UPDATE!! I don't believe it!! I'm sure you all don't believe it either….whew…it has been awhile after all:p

Well, here is a Christmas present for everyone…especially you Black Rose! I promised I would have _something_ updated over Christmas break!

Without further ado…I give you Chapter 7 of my story "Birthday Surprises and Other Things"!!

**Disclaimer:** checking…checking…I know it's around here somewhere….NOOOO!! I still don't own Sailor Moon! weep

ON WITH THE STORY

"Come on…just a little more to the left…GOTCHA!!" The three pronged steel claw loosened it's death grip on the helpless plushie that was the chosen prey of the blonde Odango hunter. Usagi happily reached into the flap covered compartment where the pink bunny plushie was just released into. "This is the perfect present for ChibiUsa cause I know she doesn't have one like this in her collection."

Hugging the cute stuffed animal close to her, Usagi felt so good that she decided to treat herself to a sundae. Since she was already at the Crown Arcade, the young superhero simply skipped up the stairs to the Parlor and greeted Motoki at the counter.

"Hey Motoki!"

Smiling broadly at the bouncy blonde, Motoki was a little blown away at how pretty she was becoming as she aged. Now that he thought about it…all of the girls kept getting more and more beautiful as they grew older out of their teen years…

Recovering fast from that dangerous train of thought, Motoki greeted his most valuable customer and one of his best friends.

"Finally won something Usagi?"

Proudly, Usagi displayed her hard won prize by thrusting it in front of her so Motoki could easily see it. "And it only took me one hour instead of all day this time!"

Motoki just chuckled and returned the moon princess's brilliant smile. "Where are ChibiUsa and Hotaru?"

Resting her elbows on the front corner and tucking the hard won plushie in the crook of her left elbow, Usagi rested her head on her open palms and looked at Motoki. "Well, if you must know, they went shopping for a birthday present."

Motoki slapped his hand against his forehead and then put that same hand behind his head, tousling his ginger hair sheepishly. "Oh Man! I almost forgot yours and ChibiUsa's birthday is coming up! I'm sorry!"

Usagi sighed in mock-sadness and decided to rub in the guilt just a bit.

"How could you forget Motoki!? I cant believe I don't mean anything to you!" Here she broke out in small sniffles.

"I'm sorry Usagi! I didn't really forget! I have all you girls' birthdays written down on my calendar at home, I swear! You are all my best friends so of course you mean something to me!"

While frantically trying to make up for his forgetfulness, Usagi couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Motoki, needless to say, was totally surprised and stopped mid-apology to watch his friend and laugh with her, because watching her laugh wholeheartedly was contagious.

"Hahahaha! I'm playing with you Motoki! So don't' feel _too_ guilty ok? By the way, I'd like a triple hot fudge sundae with extra whipped cream and a ton of cherries on top."

Still chuckling, Motoki went to make the sundae that was a threat to any ordinary persons diet. But this 18 year old certainly wasn't ordinary. After making the mouthwatering dessert, Motoki set it down in front of Usagi and waved away any attempt on her part to pay for it.

"This one is on the house Usagi, as an apology for momentarily forgetting that in two days it's going to be your birthday."

"SQUEAL!!" Usagi reached over the counter and tackle-hugged the 22 year old boy. "THANK YOU Motoki!!"

After letting go, the blonde girl danced and twirled over to the usual spot in the windowed corner of the parlor and sat down before she realized that here friends and beloved guardians weren't with her.

Crystalline baby blue eyes swam with tears and a heart wrenching sob escaped before she could stifle it. And were one came, out many more followed, although silently. 'It Rei were here, she would call me names and make fun of me as I eat my sundae, then Minako would try to cheer me up with a saying totally messed up so Ami would then put down her book and correct Minako while Makoto and Haruka talk about martial arts next to Michiru who would be sketching out the scene to later paint, and Setsuna would be watching everyone with that mysterious smile and far away look in her eyes while Hotaru and ChibiUsa go off to play games and run back to show us all the cool prizes they won.'

Usagi could truly see the entire scenario playing out before her, and found her heart aching to the point where she hunched over and clutched her hands over her chest to try and stop the pain. Tears once again made their way to innocent eyes but before they could drop, a pile of dolls fell seemingly from out of nowhere in front of the grieving princess, startling her out of her soft crying.

Wide, confused eyes looked at the small mountain of miniature dolls and enlarged even further upon recognition of the people the figures were made to represent. Before Usagi were the mini Sailor Senshi made of cloth and soft stuffing.

Slowly, gently, she picked up the Sailor Mercury doll and smiled at how Ami would blush and hide behind a book as Makoto would make comments on how cute the doll was while the others giggled, agreed, and played with the other dolls. Again, Usagi's happy smile faded as she put down the Sailor doll and looked at the others.

'I miss them so much!'

"Don't look so sad Odango."

With a gasp of disbelief, Usagi whipped her head up from looking at the dolls to her right only to catch a glimpse of a red jacket and a black ponytail already out the sliding doors leading to the street. Knowing she wouldn't be able to catch up, Usagi twisted around to look out the windows behind her to see if she could catch sight of the familiar stranger. But she didn't see anyone. In her mind, Usagi started to believe that it was only her imagination but the pile of Sailor Senshi dolls said otherwise.

Baby blue eyes widening as the realization of what just happened finally hit her, Usagi jumped up but almost immediately sat back down just staring at the mountain of dolls with shining eyes.

'They are here aren't they…but then, why did Seiya leave?'

Small tears fell down to the table and Usagi didn't bother to wipe them away. She only smiled and hugged as many of the dolls as she could to her and smiled some more. 'I'm not alone!' Looking at the dolls still left on the table, Usagi noticed a small slip of paper underneath the smirking Sailor Uranus doll.

"Huh? What's this?"

Picking it up and opening the folded note, Usagi found a message.

"A surprise awaits you upon the day of your birth, Moon Princess. Don't cry pearl tears of sad loneliness. Only those of happiness are allowed to fall from such lovely crystalline blue eyes. Soon that beautifully innocent and loving smile will grace the presence of those around you…soon. Until then, Cheer Up Odango!"

At the end of the message, a shooting star left a trial of ink across the bottom of the paper. Usagi smiled as she looked up from the letter towards the stuffed dolls and back again, and then she carefully folded the paper and put it in the front pocket of her jean shorts.

Feeling much happier and more lighthearted, Usagi dug into her sundae…did the Mars doll just scowl at her!?

Just incase, Usagi stuck her tongue out at it pretending it was really Rei when she suddenly felt something tingling at the back of her mind.

Focusing for a moment, Usagi realized she was feeling the power of Senshi. Heart beating a little faster, the young woman concentrated harder, determined to find out which Senshi was giving off such a large amount of energy. Secretly, Usagi hoped it was her far away friends home for good but as she searched, she found only ChibiUsa and Hotaru in the energy signatures.

Worried for a moment that they had transformed to fight a youma, Usagi reached for her communicator; then put it down as the energies mingled with each other. Pink lips curled up in a brilliant smile and a bubble of laughter arose softly as Usagi guessed as to what her future daughter and young Senshi were doing.

'Hmm…maybe they are done shopping. In that case, I should get home as well so I can wrap up ChibiUsa's present.'

About to get up and go, the older teenager knocked her hand into the dolls bringing them and their giver to the forefront of her mind. 'Mustn't forget these! I wonder if that guy was really Seiya or if I'm imagining that and these are from another friend like Motoki or maybe from Mamoru? Well, I'll know soon enough. Now to get a sack for these…'

Glancing around, Usagi looked for something to put the Senshi dolls into. 'Won't fit them all in my bag…maybe Motoki has something.'

Spotting her favorite Arcade/Parlor owner, the blue eyed bunny hopped over to him as he looked up from wiping the front counter.

"Hey Motoki! Do you have a sack I could use to carry some things home?"

Turning to the Moon Princess with a smile, Motoki reached underneath the counter and pulled out a shopping bag. As he handed it to Usagi he asked what she needed it for since she only got one thing from the Crane Game. In response, Usagi grabbed his arm and dragged him to her table and showed him her 'presents.' Motoki whistled in appreciation at the amount and diversity of Senshi on the table.

"Wow Usagi! You have one of each of them; including Sailor Moon! No wonder you needed a bag."

Giggling a bit as she finished packing up her dolls, Usagi nodded. "Yeah! Thanks a lot for the sack and sundae Motoki! I have to go home now so I'll catch you later!"

Waving to the departing blonde, Motoki said goodbye. "Have a good day Usagi!"

Looking over her shoulder, Usagi smiled back at him, almost stopping his heart. "Thanks again Motoki! You have a good day as well! Bye!"

With a swoosh of the doors, Usagi left the Crown Parlor and walked down the sidewalks of Juuban towards her home in much better spirits and looking forward to her birthday in two days. 'I wonder if ChibiUsa and Hotaru are home yet.'

The two youngest Senshi were not home when Usagi got back but they did leave a message saying that they were out on a date and going to be late coming home. Usagi just smiled happily at that then went upstairs to her room to put her new 'friends' away.

'Hmm...I think Mercury should go over here…Mars definitely here…Venus should sit over there…Jupiter standing guard right here…Uranus close to Neptune here…Pluto watching over everyone from there…the Starlights around their Princess here…Saturn and ChibiMoon cuddling together here…and 'I' am going to sit here!'

Once Usagi had arranged her dolls just where she wanted them she took a step back and surveyed the layout she chose. The wise manipulator of Ice sat upon her desk full of scattered papers for school and open textbooks, where Usagi thought holding the blue haired genius might help her brain work better.

'Worth a shot, right Ami!'

Mercury's opposite sat closest to her, on one of the shelves of the bookcase full of manga and fiction novels. Mars' fire red sailor suit and long black hair waved in the slight breeze coming in through the open window as the passionate Fire guardian smirked at the blonde Odango. Usagi smirked back.

'Now Rei won't be able to complain about me stealing her manga, because she's here too.'

Turning next to her vanity, baby blue eyes caught sight of the bubbly Goddess of Love flashing her patent 'V' sign to the world. Imitating the doll of her almost twin, Usagi knew she picked just the right place for Venus.

'Minako always did like to help me make up for the day.'

Near the Sailor Venus doll happened to be a jar full of cookies that Usagi always kept in case of emergencies…which happened every time she had school work. Needless to say, Usagi wanted a protector for her stash of delicious sugar food, so naturally she placed the tough, yet curiously feminine protector who wielded Lightening and Thunder up against the clay jar.

'Makoto is the best cook so I think it would be perfect to have her guard by cookies.'

Since her vanity was close to her bed, that's were Usagi's eyes were drawn to next. On the wooden mantle that ran along the wall starting at the head of her bed all the way to the window sill sat the mysterious Keeper of Time with her Garnet Rod resting in one hand.

'Setsuna's always looking out for us…so putting her over the head of my bed will make sure her job is easier.'

Not too far down the mantle, very close to the window, cuddled the Silent Messiah of Death and Rebirth with her love, the young and mischievous Princess of the Moon.

'Hotaru and ChibiUsa look so cute! I can't wait to see their blushes when they see how I placed them together.'

Sighing contently, Usagi turned to the other inseparable pair in their extended family. Sitting back to back on the short table in the middle of her room were the last two of her Senshi. The always on guard and suave Warrior of the Winds and her partner, the ever graceful and elegant Deep Seas Princess keeping an eye on the entire room.

'Haruka and Michiru, both so beautiful together and very loyal to those they love.'

Finally, on her dresser grouped together, were the traveling Stars with their Princess.

'Now the Starlights are always with Kakyuu. Yaten and Seiya guarding on the sides and front with Taiki watching their backs.'

Usagi moved back to her bed and sat down on the edge looking around the room at the new additions to her living space, while holding onto the last doll; Sailor Moon.

'Everyone here in my room once more…how I wish they really were here.'

Clutching the likeness of her more powerful self, Usagi never felt more tempted to call home her extensive family, but she felt that since they would later be giving up their normal lives for her, she could not be so selfish. However, the blonde moon princess reasoned it would be alright for her to call and ask how they are all doing…right?

Laying the tiny replica of herself on the bedspread, Usagi went downstairs to the telephone and started calling her Senshi…but no one answered. Not one of them were home it seemed.

After trying all of them almost ten times each and not getting an answer, Usagi ended with Rei and hung up the phone. Hands still pressed down on the phone and head tilted towards her chest slightly, Usagi's vision swam in tears.

'I will not cry. I promised them…I promised myself.'

Finally after a great struggle to push back these lonely and sad feelings she's harbored since her Senshi left, Usagi lost the battle and a torrent of salty rain slipped down her reddening cheeks to drop to the floor one after another.

'I, I…don't know what to do! I miss you all so much!'

"Please…please come home soon."

Well, that's Ch. 7 folks:)

I hope you all liked it and forgive me for being EXTREMLY slow……..because it's been about a year already….sheepish grin Sorry!

My good intentions for the new year include writing and posting more….we'll see how long that lasts! LOL!

Anyway, Have a Very Merry Christmas – and other Happy Holidays and a Great New Years!!

Till Next Time,

ToaR

PS---Review!!!! (I love all of you who have already! And have plenty more love for those who will!)


End file.
